Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving method for an image pickup apparatus by using an image pickup apparatus including a plurality of photoelectric conversion units for each pixel.
Description of the Related Art
More functions have been realized in an image pickup apparatus such as a CMOS sensor in recent years. Control such as focus detection in the image pickup apparatus is also being performed based on the object information obtained by the image pickup apparatus, for example.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-124984 discloses a technology with which focus detection based on a pupil division method can be performed by using a signal obtained from a pixel array. In an image pickup apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-124984, each pixel in the pixel array is provided with one micro lens and two photoelectric conversion units. The respective photoelectric conversion units receive lights that have passed through different pupil regions. The focus detection and image pickup are performed by using signals of these photoelectric conversion units.
In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-124984 discloses a configuration in which pixel rows used for focus detection processing and image forming processing and pixel rows used only for the image forming processing are separately used.